Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a pneumatic tire where ribs are formed on a tread surface by main grooves extending in the tire circumferential direction, each rib is divided into a plurality of blocks by lateral grooves, and sipes are formed on each block (see JP 2008-62806 A, for example). In this pneumatic tire, the lateral groove is terminated in an intermediate portion of the rib.
However, only with the constitution where the lateral groove is terminated in an intermediate portion of the rib, it is difficult to effectively prevent biased abrasion which may be caused by the deformation of the block during traveling of a vehicle.